Breaking Curfew
by ImpishPyxie
Summary: While living at Derek's place, Isaac stays out to late one night and ends up breaking curfew. When he gets home, Derek isn't pleased. Warning, contains spanking! Don't like don't read! One-shot based chapters. More chapters to come, right now they're just Derek and Isaac, but I might use other characters as well. I don't know yet
1. Breaking Curfew

"So. Where have you been?" The question came from one Derek Hale, alpha werewolf and current guardian of Isaac Lahey.

"Just hanging out with Scott and Stiles," he answered, taking off his sneakers at the front door. One of Derek's rules, he didn't want mud getting tracked into the house.

"Isaac Lahey," Derek's voice was warning, even if he was hanging out with Scott and Stiles, it was twelve thirty in the morning and an hour past his curfew.

"Y-yes?" His voice faltered, the tone of Derek's voice was scary. Isaac knew that even if Derek was royally pissed off at him, he wouldn't do anything to seriously hurt him as his father did. Still, that didn't change the fact that his alpha could be one scary dude.

"Care to tell me why you were hanging out with Scott and Stiles past your curfew?"

"Well. We just kind of lost track of time I guess, I'm sorry." He tipped his head down, avoiding eye contact with the man as he waited to get yelled at and worse.

Derek's arms folded across his chest, eyeing the teen in front of him with a strict look in his eyes "You know perfectly well how to look at your phone to see what time it is Isaac. Losing track of time is not an excuse and you know that."

Isaac's looked up, his lower lip out in a kind of pout, "But – uh.." He went to argue, but one look from his guardian made him clam up, "Yes Sir. I'm sorry." He apologized again, wanting to leave his spot from in front of the door, but also not wanting to risk moving either.

With a hard sigh, Derek shook his head before speaking, collecting himself "Alright, I want you in your room. Change into your pajamas and wait for me. Got it?" The teenager before him knew exactly what that meant. Derek heard a canine whine emit from the boy and a soft 'yes sir' before sulking past him and heading toward his bedroom.

Isaac shut the bedroom door behind, chewing on his bottom lip as he pulled out an old t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants from his dresser. He had known he should've left Scott's place at ten, but he let the other boys talk him into staying for a few more rounds of their video game. Then, before he knew it, it was 11:45 and 15 minutes past his curfew. Derek might have let it slide if he was half an hour late, but in the moment he had decided if he was going to be late, he might as be late and have beaten Halo. So, here he was, sitting on the edge of his bed in his PJs, waiting for Derek to come and sp- he couldn't even think about it. It was so humiliating, so childish, he hated to admit the fact Derek was about to punish him like some little kid. "Isaac." He jumped, taken out of his thoughts by the sound of Derek's voice entering through his mind.

"I really am sorry for missing curfew Derek, but I haven't in a long time. Can't you just let me off the hook?"

"I've told you a hundred times what happens when you break any of the rules, and letting you off the hook means letting you do as you please. And I won't let you get into your head that if you pout a little you'll get your way." Walking towards Isaac, Derek motioned for him to stand. Quickly, he was obeyed as Isaac reached his feet and waited. "What did I tell you last time you missed curfew?" He asked, sitting down on the bed after he removed a wooden hairbrush from his back pocket.

"But, that was almost four months ago! Please Derek!" Isaac went back into pleading again.

"I asked you a question Isaac, I expect to be answered," Derek's voice wasn't overly harsh, but it was firm enough to let Isaac know that he wasn't in the mood for any games.

"Y-you said that you'd s-spank me w-with that hairbrush," he eyes darted down to the object sitting by Derek's leg and then to the floor. "And that it would be," he paused for a moment, trying to form his words, "it would be bare." The boy had to fight the urge to plead with his alpha some more, but bit his tongue.

"Correct," Derek caught his ward by the arm and pulled him over his knee, hooking his fingers into the pants before him and yanking down until Isaac's milky white butt popped out ontp display. "Now, I want you to think about why you are here. I give you rules for a reason Isaac, and I expect them to be followed. You know by now that I will not tolerate disobedience from you, so. I want you to count aloud, you'll get fifteen. Ten for breaking curfew and an extra five because this is the second time you're being punished for this."

A shiver ran down the beta wolf's spine, the moment he was placed across Derek's lap he felt that surge of submission pass through him. Derek's own dominance was pulsing as he explained to him what was about to take place, his face burned red at the fact he was giving up his fight and accepting his fate. "Yes Sir," as soon as the words left his mouth a loud **CRACK** rang out in the bedroom. A sharp gasp came from the teen's lips when a pink oval shape was left on his backside. "One."

"Good," Derek praised the kid for listening to him, he knew it wouldn't take much for Isaac to listen. The kid was already still broken from the way he was raised, but Derek was determined to show Isaac the right way, and that punishment didn't mean abuse.

Despite the position he was in, Isaac felt a wave of pride when he was praised by Derek, a sense of happiness in him at the thought he had done something good and praiseworthy. "Two!" Isaac flinched when the second crack landed.

 **CRACK SMACK** "Ah! Three! F-four!" he wasn't even half way done and he already stuttered, dammit. Derek caught Isaac's right leg when he kicked up in the air at the smarting smack that was delivered to his quivering bottom. "Five!" Isaac gripped at Derek's pants, trying his best to keep still, knowing if he squirmed too much he'd get a smack to the thighs. Those ones always did hurt the most too.

After another handful of Derek's brush falling onto Isaac's bottom, Isaac finally tried to dodge the attacks with full force. "ow! Oh! Derek!" Issac didn't really think about it before he did it, but his teeth sank into Derek's leg as an attempt to get away.

"Isaac Lahey, stop that this minute or else!" Derek thundered out, causing an immediate still in the wiggling and kicking and a release of pressure off Derek's calf.

An extra hard smack landed onto Isaac's thighs after a moment of the tense silence, "ah ah! Why'd you do that for! I stopped!"

"That's for causing such a ruckus in the first place!"

"I can't help it, it hurts!" Isaac's feet stamped in an attempt at a weak tantrum. "OWW!" Another slap to the thighs.

"And don't start a tantrum now mister! I know it hurts, but you don't try and bite me, you know better than that! Now. We were only on eleven, the two to your thighs do not count!"

"AH! But!" Another sharp smack, warning. "Twelve! Thirteen!" Derek's last smarting hit was given a bit more force, to let Isaac know not to try and argue any further. He felt the kid tense under his hold before slumping and whining softly. "Please finish up, it hurts." his voice was demanding and he wasn't trying to order Derek around. Instead, Isaac was simply pleading for the spanking to end quickly, he was at his whit's end and from the sounds of it, tired. Derek finished up with two quick falls of the brush, before hearing Isaac's voice "fourteen…fifteen…Please forgive me, I'm sorry I acted so poorly." After the words came out of his mouth he began to cry earnestly, his once milky white behind was now a pulsing red tomato.

"You're forgiven Isaac, now I think its off to bed with you," his voice had lost his edge as he righted the boy's pants, eliciting a small whimper of discomfort. "Come on," Derek helped him stand before patting his head affectionately. "Is my pup alright?"

Isaac's face heated up a bit, but nodded anyways. "I'm okay, it ju-hic-st that it, hiccup, really smar-hic-ts." He hiccuped out before leaning his head against Derek's shoulder.

"I know kid," Derek ran a hand through Isaac's hair, the motion calming to the boy before him, before helping him into the bed and pulling the covers over him.

When Derek turned and walked to the door, ready to leave and head to bed himself he was surprised when he heard Isaac mumble in embarrassment "D-Derek?"

Turning, he saw Isaac had sat up in despite the discomfort it brought his throbbing backside and was blushing a deep shade of red as his eyes stayed cast down onto his comforter. "What's wrong Isaac?"

"Uhm, it's just I was wondering," He began to kneed at the blanket in front of him, "if you would stay…in here until I feel asleep," he looked up suddenly. "But you don't need to! I don't care either way! It's just a thought! You can go if you want though, it doesn't matter to me!" Obviously, the request was hard for Isaac to ask, and the importance of it was there despite Isaac's embarrassed rambles.

"I'll stay, move over." Derek pushed Isaac so he was against the wall, giving Derek more room to jump in bed beside the boy.

"Thanks…" Isaac mumbled again, but now he had his face buried in Derek's chest, the scent of his submissive side still emitting off of him as Derek rubbed his back soothingly.

Soon enough, Isaac had fallen asleep and Derek decided to sleep there as well, not wanting to risk waking the sleeping teen.


	2. No Cursing

"How was school today?" Derek asked, setting the night's dinner on the table. It was currently Friday afternoon and Scott and Isaac were sitting at the kitchen table; Scott was staying the night to do some training in the morning.

"It was fine," Isaac answered vaguely as Scott passed the bowl full of spaghetti to him, placing a pile of it onto his plate and passing it back to Derek.

"Care to elaborate?" Derek questioned, placing the bowl in the center of the table as the three grab some garlic bread from the plate beside the bowl of spaghetti.

"Not really," Isaac said, a bit of an attitude lacing his words as he took a bite of his food. He hadn't really done anything at school today, it was a normal boring day. Isaac was just moody, and testing his limits with the alpha male, and he was already close to crossing those lines.

"Isaac Lahey, watch your tone with me," Derek forewarned upon hearing the snark in the teen's voice.

He was ready to give Derek another smart comment, but Scott spook first, not wanting his friend to get into any trouble. "Yeah, it was just a boring normal day at school. We had lacrosse practice, which went well. Right Isaac?"

"Huh…yeah, it was good." Isaac mumbled. After that, they fell into light dinner conversation, but Isaac stayed silent for the most part, and when he did talk he seemed irritated.

"Its your night to do the dishes Isaac, Scott you can head on to the living room and watch tv if you like." Scot didn't need to be told twice as he got up from the table and deposited his empty plate into the sink.

"I don't want to," Isaac said simply as he turned to follow after Scott.

"Excuse me," Derek grabbed the teen by the back of his shirt and pulled him so that he was staring into Isaac's eyes. "Care to run that by me again?"

"I said I don't want to do the fucking dishes! Do them yourself if you want them done so badly!" Isaac pushed at Derek's hands in an attempt to leave.

A flash of irritation went through Derek's eyes as his hand let go of Isaac's collar and grabbed his ear, "that is it! I don't know where you picked this attitude up from, but it's going to stop now! And you will watch your mouth!" Derek pulled the brunette's ear, dragging him to the bedroom. Poor Scott just sat on the sofa, trying his hardest to keep his eyes locked on the tv so that he didn't have to look at Isaac and Derek.

Wavering slightly, Isaac tried not to let Derek know he was now feeling guilty and nervous. "Let go of me! I'm not some little kid y'know!'' He didn't have to continue the act now, Derek could smell his emotions easily, but still Isaac acted as if he had a chip on his shoulder.

Derek entered his bedroom and plopped Isaac on the bed, staring down at him while Isaac tried his best to keep a rebellious look in his eyes. "Want to tell me what has gotten into you Isaac Jacob Lahey?" The use of his middle name had Isaac's eyes melting from rebellion to excessive worry.

"I dunno," Isaac cast his eyes to the floor as he tried to find words to explain his actions. "I just been edgy lately, I figured I could get away with it if I stormed off quickly enough."

"So, you've been in a bad mood for a while now?" After Isaac nodded he sighed, "and instead of talking to me about what's wrong, you act out in front of a guest and mouth off to me? You know both of those things are unacceptable Isaac."

"Yes Sir," Isaac chewed at his bottom lip, watching as Derek's feet walked out of his line of vision.

"I understand sometimes you get stressed out, but when that happens you come and talk to me. You know you can. But I won't tolerate your attitude towards me, now." He walked back over and placed a finger under Isaac's chin, lifting his head up to look him in the eyes, "I don't want there to be a repeat of this when we are done. Understood."

Isaac gulped, a lump forming in his throat as his eyes looked down for a second to see the belt in Derek's hands. "Derek," he started to whine but stopped at the look in Derek's eyes, that look sent a shiver down Isaac's spine as he seemed to shrink in size a bit. "It won't happen again. I swear." The words came out as a sort of resolve, and not as a plead to wiggle his way out of the spanking he was about to get and Scott would no doubt hear.

"I hope not," pulling the teen up to his feet, Derek turned him so that his back was facing him. "Bend over the bed, jeans down." He instructed his beta. The only resistance he got from Isaac was a canine whimper as he slid his jeans to his knees and bent over the bed, his hands gripping at the edge of the bed. "I'm going to warn you Isaac. This isn't going to a walk in the park, but I hope it's enough to make you realize you can't take your frustrations out on other people, got it?" Isaac's head bobbed up and down, just wanting it to start already. "I can't hear you rattle your head."

"Yes Sir," he said instead, shifting from left foot to right foot in anticipation. "Shit!" the curse flew from Isaac's mouth when the first lick landed squarely onto his backside, unlike Derek's hand the pain didn't spring up in one area, but it spread out in a long line across his butt.

"And after this you can have yourself a taste of some soap, you've started to get a nasty mouth on you." Derek swung down with another **SWAP** which causes Isaac to cry out, the falls of the belt getting the boy more vocal than ever.

"Derek! Please! No!" He cried out as Derek started a steady rhythm of falls, starting from the top of his bottom and ending at his sit spots before going back up. "AHH!" He gasped before using his right hand to bite onto, not wanting to cry out anymore or risk a curse flying either.

"Isaac stop biting your hand!" Derek scolding, the falls suddenly stopped despite the fact Isaac knew it wasn't over from the tension in Derek's voice. "I won't have you hurting yourself like that, now put that hand back on the bed."

Isaac did as he was told, but still had a comment to make, "Scott can hear it though…He's gonna think I'm a whimp." The words sounded heartbreaking, even to Derek.

"Isaac, you can take my word for it that Scott makes just as big of a fuss as you do when he gets spanked." He spoke from personal experience. "I'm almost done, then we can have us a little trip to the bathroom."

"You're still gonna-?" Isaac was baffled, he had hoped maybe Derek would skip the mouth washing, but clearly he was wrong. "Ow-wwwahh!" He felt like he wasn't going to sit for days, **SMACK** make that months.

Isaac slumped against the bed, a crying mess when Derek went and put his belt back away in the closet. "ah, ah." He was hissing out, trying to pull his jeans back up before Derek came back over. Derek helped Isaac stand after his jeans were in place, "please don't Derek, please." He was sniveling, his eyes red and puffy from all the crying he did.

"Isaac, you know once I tell you something you can't change my mind. Now march." A loud whine came from the boy's lips as he hung his head and slunk into the bathroom attached to Derek's room. Stepping in behind him, Derek had him sit on the toilet seat and then grabbed a fresh bar of soap from the cabinet and turned the sink on before lathering up the object. Turning, he saw Isaac had been watching his every movement, "Alright then. Mouth open." He didn't expect to be obeyed the first time, the thought of a bar of soap in your mouth wasn't very pleasant and so Derek wasn't surprised when he had to say with a firmer voice "Isaac, now or we can add a bedtime spanking to the list." It was then that Isaac's mouth quivered opened, and his eyes shut tight. There was a moment right when the soap hit his tongue that Isaac gagged and turned his head to try and get away. It was futile of course, Derek made sure of that. Holding his head in place, Derek put the bar of soap so that half of it rested in the kid's mouth and the other half stuck out. "Five minutes, then you can take it out." He watched as Isaac's head lowered so much he was sure he would touch his knees with it, and he watched as new tears ran down the child's face. Derek decided after four minutes that Isaac wouldn't know he stopped the time early, "Open," he told him before taking the bar out his mouth. "Rinse your mouth out with some water, I'll go and get you something to drink."

Isaac shot up like a rocket as he hurried to the sink, rinsing his mouth out with water as best he could. Trying frantically to get the horrid taste out of his mouth, "gross. So gross." He coughed the words out, wanting his tongue to be ripped form his mouth so he'd never have to taste something to terrible ever again.

Isaac walked back into Derek's room and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to come back with the promised drink. "Here," Derek entered the room and handed him a glass of juice, "it'll help get the rest of that taste out." Derek's voice had gone to its soothing tone he used after punishing him or when Isaac was just feeling down. "Did you want to stay in here for a little while?"

"If it's okay…" Isaac spoke awkwardly as he took another gulp of his drink.

"Did you want to be alone?"

"No." He answered quickly, he didn't ever want to be alone after getting punished, but Derek always asked and Isaac kinda liked that about the guy.

"Alright, why don't you lay down in the bed. You need a nap."

"I'm not five.." Isaac mumbled grumpily, but also out of embarrassment.

"I know," Derek chuckled softly before taking the empty glass and setting it on the bedside table. "But everyone needs a nap. Especially when they've had a really long day." Without giving Isaac another chance to argue, Derek pulled the covers back and then threw them over Isaac's head, "now lay down and take a nap for a few hours." Isaac pouted from under the covers before pulling them off his head. Despite the protesting, Isaac was exhausted from so much crying, so he laid down and hugged onto the silk sheets Derek's bed possessed, easily falling asleep at the thought of sleeping in a cloud.


	3. Suspended

Sitting on the bench that was placed just outside of the school's office, Isaac sat tapping his foot against the floor nervously. He really hadn't meant to get into trouble, but when one of the other students had shoved him against the locker (accident or not), he socked the freshman boy who was at fault. Unfortunately for Isaac, the vice principal was standing right behind him when it happened and now he was waiting to be called back into Principal Fletcher's office. "Mr. Lahey," a woman's voice called out, it was Mrs. Best. She had stuck her head out of the office door and called for Isaac, "Mr. Fletcher is ready to see you now," at that, she opened the door all the way for him to come through.

Isaac stood to his feet and followed the woman into the school's office, when you first walked in it was just a spacious room with Mrs. Best's desk in the center and behind it were a few doors leading into various other offices, including the principal's. Isaac watched as the freshman named Cole walked out of the office sporting a busted lip. After leaving the main office, Isaac walked up to the door with the plague that read 'Thomas Fletcher' and knocked a bit hesitantly. "Come in," the deep voice of his principal called out.

Opening the door, Isaac slipped in before closing the door softly behind him and sitting at the chair in front Thomas' desk. "Hello, Mr. Fletcher," Isaac said a bit awkwardly. He wasn't really sure what to say in a moment like this, he'd never been in trouble at school before except for a few minor things, but never had he been sent to the principal's.

"Mr. Lahey, what's this I hear about you trying to start fights with other students? That isn't like you, not like you at all." Mr. Fletcher said as he rifled through a few pieces of paper.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that, I guess I just let my temper get the better of me."

"Why don't you tell me what happened? I've already spoken to Cole and had his story documented. Now, tell me yours?" He asked, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper to write down what Isaac was to say.

"Okay…" Isaac rubbed his hands over his thighs, "Well, I was getting my books from my locker for Biology when Cole pushed passed me. He ended up shoving me against my locker, when I yelled at him he said it was an accident. I guess I'd just been having an off day, so even though he said sorry I just kinda…didn't care and I just, well punched him. He went down after the first hit, I guess so I wouldn't hit again or because I hit that hard, I don't know. But Vice Principal Johnson, she saw me hit him and now here I am." He muttered at the end, watching his principal scribble everything he said onto that piece of paper.

Another knock at the door sent Isaac's head whirling around to look at it, waiting for it to open and when Mr. Fletcher said, "Come in," it did.

Isaac was hoping it was Mrs. Best coming in to tell the man something, but instead of the pretty blonde secretary, a leather jacketed Derek Hale stepped into the office. "Thank you for calling me Mr. Fletcher."

Thomas stood up and took Derek's extended hand into his own "Of course Mr. Hale, please have a seat," he gestured to the empty chair beside of Isaac, "I was just finishing up the report Isaac was giving me."

Derek sat down in the chair he was offered, and it didn't take a werewolf to pick up on the tension of Isaac's stance. Derek was emitting an aurora of displeasure and intimidation; in turn caused Isaac to give of waves of guilt, submission, and slight fear. "May I see it?" Derek asked, his hand already outstretched to receive it. Thomas handed over the paper he had written on and watched as Derek read it over, with a sigh he handed the paper back "I see, what is going to happen from here then?"

Mr. Fletcher put the paper in a small manila folder before sitting back in his chair, "Well I am taking into consideration the fact that Isaac has never been in any trouble before. A one week suspension and then when he returns back three sessions of after school suspension."

"What?" Isaac suddenly spoke out, shocked at the punishment he'd be receiving.

"Isaac, be quiet. You are lucky you aren't being expelled." Derek snapped, causing Isaac's mouth to clamp shut with a nod of his head.

"I've already spoken to the other student and I am having him sent home for the day, according to both the boys' accounts, the other student involved didn't instigate or continue the fight, so he isn't going to be punished."

"Understandable," Derek agreed with the course of action that was currently being taken.

"Well, if there are no further questions or comments on your end. Then you are free to take Mr. Lahey home at any moment."

"Thank you Mr. Fletcher," Derek rose to his feet and shook the man's hand once more before turning his head to look at Isaac. "Isaac, come along."

"I had a few questions actually," Isaac was trying to stall for time, he knew once he and Derek arrived home he'd be dead.

"Isaac, stop fooling around. I am not in the mood." Derek forewarned as Isaac's principal watched the pair. The look that Isaac was receiving was enough to get him on his feet and by Derek's side, "I hope we can meet again under better Circumstances Mr. Fletcher," with that Derek grabbed Isaac's arm and walked him out of the man's office.

"Have a nice day Mr. Hale," Mrs. Best spoke from behind her desk.

Derek nodded politely, "You as well ma'am," with that he continued to walk of the office, dragging his misbehaved ward with him. He walked the two of them out of the school, with a few students who stared at them and Scott, who gave Isaac a knowing and sympathetic glance. After exiting the building, they walked to Derek's car where the man opened the passenger side "Get in," without needing to be told twice, Isaac slipped into the seat and quickly buckled his seatbelt in. Coming around and getting into the driver's side, Derek turned the car on and put it into drive. "What were you thinking? Punching another student?"

"I'm sorry Derek, I just got angry. It'd been a bad day, coach had yelled at me for being late to practice, I made a C- on my History exam…I guess it just all built up and I finally snapped."

Derek heaved a sigh, "Isaac I get that, I do. But you know how to control your anger and hitting other students isn't the answer, especially as a werewolf. You could've really hurt that boy or worse. You do understand that, right?"

"Yes Sir. But-"

"But nothing, as soon as we get home I want you in your room waiting for me. And since you're suspended for a week, you can spend it doing lots of chores. For starters the windows need to be cleaned, you can clean the gutters, and I'll make a list of some other things. You aren't going to just sit around and do nothing."

Isaac nodded, his fingers starting to pick at his jeans, a sign he was extremely nervous. "Are you mad at me?"

"Not mad, just disappointed." Which in Isaac's book was much worse.

The rest of the car ride was silent, every so often Isaac would look over at Derek, but he was focused in on the road. It only took about fifteen minutes to arrive back at the place, and Isaac unbuckled his seatbelt grabbing his backpack and making his way to his bedroom without any words between the pair being exchanged.

He sat his bag in the corner of his room and removed his shoes, placing them neatly under his bed. "God, I'm so stupid." Isaac groaned, running his hands through his hair. Removing his socks and throwing them in his laundry hamper, Isaac slumped onto his bed. Isaac had zoned out and jumped up off his bed when he heard Derek open the door up, "Jesus," he breathed out, panting as Derek closed the door.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't really here for a minute I guess." Isaac sat back down on his bed and watched as Derek moved over to stand in front of him. Isaac lowered his gaze to the floor, but raised them upwards when he spotted an object in Derek's hands. "Derek, please not that." He whined for Derek was currently holding a thick worn out leather belt in his hands and Isaac had already been on the receiving end of it before, and wasn't privy to being on it again.

"Isaac, I won't have you arguing with me. You're already in enough trouble and if I were you I wouldn't be adding to it. Now stand up," he waited until Isaac obeyed before folding the belt in half and holding onto it with his right hand. "Lean over the bed," again he waited until Isaac had turned around slowly, biting onto his lip before bending over his bed, grabbing a stray pillow and tucking it under his chin, holding onto it for support. "I think fifteen is a good enough number, I want for you to count aloud."

With that a swing cut through the air and landed directly onto Isaac's waiting backside. Immediately, he bit into his pillow to keep from crying out as the fierce and sudden sting that the belt left behind. "One." Isaac finally said after a moment of recollecting himself. "Ah!" He cried out when the next SMACK landed soon after the number left his mouth. Isaac let out a shaky "Two," before burying in face into his pillow and grunting into it when he felt the burning in his ass reignite.

"Isaac," Derek said his name when the boy didn't make an attempt to uncover his face and speak.

"Three," Isaac finally whined the number out "OW!" It kept up like this for a while, Isaac whining and counting, sometimes with a warning from Derek when he stayed silent for more than a minute or two. At one point he reached his hands back to prevent Derek from adding more pain to his aching behind, but Derek reached over and pinched Isaac's ear until the boy's hands went back to place. "ouch, ouch, ouch," Isaac's hands left his bottom to reach for his ear, but as soon as he did another SWAP had landed to his bottom, a bit harder than before. Isaac's hands clenched his pillow at the unexpected pain, a low growl coming from his throat before it was taken over by a canine whine, "twelveeee," the word dragged out with his whine.

"Almost done now, just a few more." Derek told him before adding "You're doing great."

Isaac's chest swelled up with pride at the praise he received, even when he was crying and getting his ass handed to him, Isaac felt a since of happiness when Derek praised him. A combination of the lack of it he got from his father and the, sort of, need to please his alpha. "Th-thirteen," Isaac stuttered out once more, tears spilling from his eyes as his arms gripped tighter around the pillow. "Fourteen!" Isaac said through gritted teeth. Isaac's eyes shut tight and whimpered again softly, his teeth biting down and cutting into his bottom lip as the last SMACK landed right on Isaac's sit spot, causing him to release the pressure on his bottom lip and cry out again. "Fifteen," Isaac whispered out, his tears staining the pillow he held onto. "I'm sorry Derek, please forgive me."

Derek sat the belt down on the bed and helped Isaac to stand, "Isaac you're already forgiven. Come here," he turned the kid so that he was facing him. The looked on Isaac's face was quite pitiful, his lower lip stuck out, a dot of blood rising from where he bit down onto it, and his eyes were still welling up with tears and he stood awkwardly in front of the man. "You really are something," Derek couldn't help but smile as he brought Isaac into his arms, using one hand to stroke his hair soothingly.

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled into Derek's shoulder, wrapping his own arms around Derek's torso. "I hate that stupid belt."

"Me too," Derek laughed "it used to be my dad's and I hated when he used it too kid," he admitted, getting Isaac to draw back and look at him in utter shock, "yes believe or not I wasn't always the big bad wolf you see." He laughed and pushed Isaac towards the door, "come on, let's go get something to eat and then we can watch some tv alright?"

"Does that mean I'm not in any trouble then?"

Derek laughed, "You're still in for a long week. But I figured you need a break until all that work starts up for you."

Isaac groaned loudly as Derek put him in a headlock and dragged him out the bedroom "gonna be a long week." He agreed, slipping out from the headlock and following Derek to the kitchen to grab something to eat.


	4. Parties

"Are you really sure about this?" The question came from Isaac as he and Scott sat in said boy's room.

"Positive, this is supposed to be the biggest party of the year, Stiles is already waiting for us in his jeep just up the road. I told him we'd meet in in twenty minutes, we'll go have some drinks, it isn't like we can get drunk anyways from it, maybe a nice make out session with some girls, huh?"

"Yeah, but if Derek catches us…"

"Derek won't catch us; we've gone over this a hundred times. Its past eleven, so after he has his usual drink he'll stay in the den watching tv for another hour or two and go to bed. Like always, he thinks we're about to crash anyways."

Isaac let out a deep sigh, "Alright. Let's go." After the verbal confirmation, Scott slid the window up easily and popped the screen out before slipping it under Isaac's bed to put back when they came home from the party. Scott had Isaac jump out the window first so that after he climbed out, he could slide the window down just enough so that when they came back he could reopen it for them.

"Stiles said he parked at the end of the road, so we shouldn't have to walk that far," Scott said to both himself and to Isaac as they made their way down the street in search of the unmistakable jeep.

"There he is," Isaac said before Scott had the chance to. Stiles was sitting on the hood of his vehicle and when he saw his two friends walking towards him he jumped off and hurriedly got into the jeep. "He's pretty excited to get going."

"Yeah. Malia is gonna be at the party too, so he's been going crazy about getting there as soon as possible."

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Stiles asked as the two climbed into his jeep.

"Ready as we're gonna get," Scott laughed, flipping the radio to an upbeat music station instead of the usual police radio Stiles liked to snoop in on. While Scott was doing that, Stiles fired up his car and drove off towards the party's location, which was a clearing in the woods, perfect for a drunken bonfire.

At the party, people were already gathered around a fire or off in a secluded group of few, but everyone was chattering loudly with a red cup in hand. Stiles ran off in search of Malia while Scott and Isaac grabbed a few drinks from a random table they spotted nearby.

None of the three boys drank a whole lot, there was really no point for Scott and Isaac to and Stiles had to drive. When it closing in on midnight, Isaac had found a random girl to dance with near the giant fire that was blazing in the middle of all the activity. It was also at this time that he looked up to see another car pulling up to the party. At first he assumed it was another late arrive, but when he noticed the black shine of the seemingly new car that made the three scratches on its hood seem off putting that he dropped his hands off the pretty blonde's hips. "What's wrong handsome?" the blonde purred turning to face Isaac and wrap her arms around his neck.

During this time, Isaac watched the door of the driver side open and two feet appeared wearing black boots and he pulled the girls' arms off him, "I have to go. I'm really sorry Sherri," he turned and went off in search of Scott. It didn't take long for him to find his friend, who was laughing with Stiles at some joke he hadn't heard, "Scott…Derek's here."

Scott handed Isaac a cup full of beer with a grin, "Very funny Isaac," he said, thinking Isaac was just trying to scare him and so when Isaac's face paled he didn't react.

He didn't react until a familiar heavy hand pressed down on his shoulder and a terrifyingly familiar voice spoke, "I don't think Isaac is telling Jokes, Scott."

Scott jumped instantly, knocking over a few cups in the process as he turned to look at a very pissed off Derek Hale. "Derek!" Scott's voice betrayed him when it cracked.

Stiles looked over his shoulder and gulped, "Looks like your party is over."

"Yours is too Stiles Stilinski. I knew you'd be here too, and unless you want me calling the sheriff I suggest you get your ass home too." Derek threatened not only Stiles' ass but every teen who was currently in the vicinity with the prospect of cops.

The threat was taken very seriously as Stiles stood, letting go of Malia's hand and with a quick "I'll text you," was sprinting to his jeep.

"So, would you two like to talk now or after I take you home?" The older male asked as both teens stared at him dumbfounded. "Well?" Derek's left eyebrow lifted into a perfect arch when neither boy spoke or made a move towards the location of his car.

Finally, Isaac broke free of his trance and shook his head, grabbing Scott's forearm "Let's go Scott, before we become the laughing stock of school," the words were mumbled low enough so only the three wolves would be able hear, and Malia, before pulling Scott with him.

Scott picked up the pace, and walked ahead of Derek as the two teens made their way towards the car that would ultimately seal their doom. Once again, Isaac eyed the hood of the car, the scratches had come from a Saturday when he and Scott were rough housing and when claws were bared, Scott scratched the car but both their asses paid for it.

Both Scott and Isaac slid into the backseat, neither of them wanted to risk being too close to Derek at the moment. It was silly, knowing Derek wasn't really going to hurt them aside from an aching backside, but neither wanted to risk getting a smack upside the head. "Someone care to explain why, when I came in to check on you two, I found you gone and Isaac's window screen underneath his bed?" Both boys started talking wildly, trying to explain the situation until Derek looked in his rearview mirror, "One at a time! Isaac."

Isaac licked his lips, which had gone dry before he started to talk, "Some of the seniors were throwing this huge bonfire party tonight and everybody was invited. It's the coolest party of the year and we had to go or we'd be branded losers. We knew you wouldn't ever allow it, so after we thought you'd be close to going to bed, we snuck out my window and we were gonna sneak back in, in a few hours."

"Scott?"

"That's basically it," Scott started off, shifting in his seat, "I popped Isaac's screen out so that we could get in and out the window. We didn't think you'd come and check in on us…"

"Obviously you two were wrong, and I would have been right to disallow you from coming to this party. A hundred or more underage kids drinking in the woods? When we get back to the house I want you both to take a shower, you stink of beer and dirt. After that I want you in the living room, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," both teens said in misery as Derek drove one.

They arrived home at 12:18 and Derek went inside ahead of them, not bothering to check if they were coming or not. "This bites, I knew he'd catch us." Isaac was complaining as the pair got out and sulked to the door.

"Next time you should talk me out of stuff like this."

Both teens went to Isaac's room first to grab some pajamas and Isaac went to the bathroom closer to his room and Scott went to the master bath attached to Derek's room. Scott felt he had the short end of the stick because he got to see the half a dozen belts that Derek kept hanging up, none of which would ever see his ass. Derek had a very specific belt he used to tan their hides and he prayed the man wasn't going to use it.

After their quick showers, Isaac and Scott were both waiting in the living room for Derek. A bit sleepy now that it was 12:30 in the morning, but boys just wanted to go to bed. "Alright, Scott" Scott whirled around when he heard his name called and a shiver ran down his spine when saw a flat wooden hairbrush in Derek's hand, it wasn't a belt, but it was still going to hurt like hell.

"Yes?" He hoped he didn't have to go first.

"Come here," shit. Scott stood, and after Derek sat down on the love seat across from him, he slid his feet across the floor until he stood right next to Derek's lap. "Want to tell me what you're in trouble for?"

Of course he didn't, Scott wanted nothing more than to just get yelled at and be sent to bed. But no, his alpha just had to be one that decided his young betas learned best with a sore butt. "I snuck out after curfew to a party that had alcohol, and I could've destroyed the window when I popped out the screen."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Scott was looking at tan carpet and a breeze was now running across his naked ass, why did it have to be bare? "Unless he acts up any further, Isaac can keep his pants on, but since you were the one to remove the screen Scott, you're spanking is to bare. You are right, had you not known what you were doing, and I hate to think why you knew, then you could have easily broken the window's screen. So, you're getting a warm-up and then ten with the hairbrush, here." Derek placed said hairbrush in front of Scott's face before shifting the boy again to have better access. "You don't have to count the first round, but I expect you to count when I use the brush," without any warning, Derek landed the first smack with his hand, causing Scott's body to lurch forward with the impact, and a pained and surprised gasp to leave his lips.

"Yes Sir," Scott verbalized his understanding with the next stinging smack. "AH!" Scott's face reddened, he hated going first for one reason. Isaac had to watch, it was so embarrassing, at least when he was second Isaac was to absorbed in his own pain to pay attention to Scott's spanking, but he suspected Isaac felt the same way. "I'm Sorry!" The words flew from his mouth as a pink hand print was left on his right butt cheek.

"I bet you are, am I going to have to repeat this Scott McCall?"

"No sir!" Scott felt his arms prickle with goosebumps and his eyes shut tight as Derek increased the speed behind his smacks. "Please Derek!" Scott's legs jerked, unable to go very far since they were trapped, but the involuntary movement still occurred nonetheless. "OW!" He howled the exclamation out, his eyes opening and the only thing he could see through his tears was that damned hairbrush, he hated that he had to look at it, reminding him that his ass may be burning now, but it was going to be on actual fire in a minute.

Once Scott's behind was a nice pink color, Derek rested his hand on the boy's lower back. "You're doing good Scott, now. Hand me the hairbrush," Derek didn't move, but waited for his request to be answered.

Scott sniffled, glad that his poor butt had a break from the onslaught of terror Derek was causing it. He closed his eyes again, blinking away the tears that had formed before looking at the object Derek wanted. He reached out with his right hand, grabbing a hold of the cool wood before lifting it and holding it behind his head, all too soon he felt the weight of it leave as Derek took it from him. Derek allowed Scott to readjust himself and watched as the kid tried to recompose his face, but his cheeks were still flush from the crying he had already done. The man would have liked nothing more than to stop the spanking early and send the two, obviously, tired boys to bed, but they had to learn that actions had consequences. So, after Scott was as prepared as he was going to get, Derek let the first CRACK of the hairbrush leave its painful red oval behind on Scott's already sore bottom. "AHHH! Ow ow!" The first one was always the worst because it happened before the rhythm started and so the spankee had no way of knowing when it would come, "One Sir.''

Derek only looked up for a second to see Isaac had his head down, staring at his feet as he tried not to look at Scott. Both boys knew how embarrassing it was to be the first one spanked, and so they always tried to give each other as much privacy as possible. Derek's next crack of the brush came exactly two seconds later, and he was met with a muffled cry and strained "Two Sir," from Scott.

"Six Sir!" Scott's legs tried to turn up, but as they were still trapped it was impossible. "Please Derek! No more! I won't ever sneak off aga-OW!" Pleading was useless, but it never stopped them. Derek didn't hold it against them, he did the same as a kid. "Seven Sir" Scott's voice broke, it was at this point in the spanking he knew any pleading was useless and he might as well quit, he was almost done now so he might as well take it. "Eight Sir," Scott was crying openly, his shoulders shook and tears flew from his eyes, water droplets staining the carpet. Derek much rather Scott made a big fuss, the brokenness and obedience of the kid's voice and actions hurting him the most. "Nine Sir," it was a whisper, but Scott couldn't manager anymore. The end was just as bad as the beginning, the beginning of a spanking was terrible because you still had so much to go before you were done, but the end was just as bad if not worse because you were so close to being finished that you thought it wasn't really going to end. Scott's last pained gasp had a hint of relief as he forced himself to speak "Ten Sir," he shut his eyes and fisted at the carpet, a tiny part of him expecting Derek to add one more, but he knew the man wouldn't. He had said ten and he meant it.

"Alright Scott, you can stand now," Derek was only met with a pitiful cry because he had pulled the kid's boxers and pajama bottoms back up. Scott stood, his face red and puffy from all the crying, one thing about dual spankings was he was never sure if he would be comforted before or after the other person's spanking. And was relieved when Derek pulled him back down to hug him. "I hate having to do that Scott, I hope you've learned your lesson from this."

"I have, I swear," Scott muttered into Derek's shoulder, despite the fact he'd probably do something to earn another trip over his alpha's knee, but in this moment he swore he'd be perfect because dammit, spankings hurt, and it hurt to know Derek hated it too. After a few more minutes, Scott pulled back and wiped at his face before easing down next to Isaac. Now at 12:38, he wanted to go to bed, but since Isaac sat through his spanking, then Scott had to as well, even if he was going to be preoccupied with the fire that was his butt. "Alright Isaac, your turn." Isaac looked up from the floor and gulped, his body was tense as he made his way to Derek, but his body relaxed when Derek's hand rested on his shoulder easily. "Just like I asked Scott. Why are you about to be punished Isaac?"

Isaac's eyes drifted to the hand that was on his shoulder, despite the fact it was soon to set his ass ablaze, he found it comforting. "I snuck out to a party that had alcohol at it."

With a nod, Derek pushed Isaac over his lap and trapped his legs in place just as he did with Scott. "As I said before, you can keep your jeans up. We'll start with the warm-up and then ten swats of the hairbrush as well. Like with Scott, you don't need to count the warm-up, just for the hairbrush. Take this," Derek handed off the hairbrush to Isaac who put it in front of him before he wrapped his arms around Derek's leg, holding his breath as he waited for the first smack.

"Ah!" Isaac's breath came out in a hard gasp when the first smack hit his under curve. It was abnormal for that to be the first spot Derek hit; it was usually reserved for finishing up a spanking. Isaac grunted, biting his lower lip softly to try and stay quiet, he hated being so vocal when other people were witnessing his punishment. "OW!" His stoic behavior lasted all of five seconds when another stinging smack hit his right cheek painfully. "Derek!" He whined out his alpha's name, already feeling the heat that was radiating off his jeans, he might as well have been bare, Derek wasn't holding back.

"Isaac quite squirming so much!" Derek warned, a bit aggravated as he punctuated the words with a harder swat to the boy's under curves again. He felt Isaac jump slightly from the pain the smack gave off, but ultimately Derek was met with a soft whine that sounded like it came from a puppy before Isaac's wiggling bottom stilled itself. "Good," He nodded and Isaac's reward was a handful of more quick smacks to his bottom, making sure it was warm and toasty before Derek placed his hand onto Isaac's back gently. "Hand me the brush Isaac."

Isaac's eyes had prickled with tears by the end of his warm-up spanking, "Y-yes Sir." He used the back of his right hand to wipe away the tears that had threatened to fall despite the fact more were soon to come, before reaching out and taking the dreaded item and holding it over his shoulder. "I'm sorry for sneaking out…" Isaac sniffled when the hairbrush was taken from him.

"I know you are kiddo, but that doesn't change the fact you're getting this spanking."

"Yes Sir," Isaac put his hands back down, and instead of wrapping around Derek's leg he simply clutched to the man's jeans. He knew Derek was intentionally sitting silent for a few moments, wanting to make sure Isaac was composed when he landed the first harsh fall of the brush, stricter punishments always affected him more than Scott and Derek made sure to remember that. "One! S-sir," his voice already shook at the beginning, he really wished he hadn't had that warm-up, it just made it harder to concentrate on counting and not his throbbing behind. "Two Sir!" Once more he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the ever growing pain.

After the first half of Isaac's spanking finished Derek let out a stern, "Isaac," because the boy's claws had started to ebb out just enough that Derek could feel the pressure on his calf.

Isaac took his hands away immediately, placing them on the carpeted floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Isaac's whimper sounded again.

"I know that," Derek's voice took on a soothing approach at the kid's guilt.

"S-six," Isaac's arms shook as he was lurched forward slightly, his face inching a bit closer to the floor as Derek targeted his sit spots. "ow ow," Isaac hissed, the tears that had been trickling down his face now splashed against the carpet, leaving a wet stain in its tracks. "Seven," he groaned, feeling that this would never end.

Derek's next smack was met with more force than the others because Isaac had used his left hand to grab at his right arm, but his claws had once more shot out, cutting into his arm painfully. "Isaac, let go of your arm this instant young man!" Derek was immediately obeyed as Isaac began to cry full forced, a broken 'eight' meeting his ears after a minute. Groaning at the sight of four puncture wounds seeping with blood from Isaac's right arm, Derek decided he needed to hurry this up so he could bandage the kid's forearm.

"Ni-OW OW!" Isaac let out a howl when the last two smacks were landed much quicker than he was expecting. He didn't even bother trying to count now, he was crying brokenly into his hands as Derek lifted him up onto his feet. "That hurt, that really hurt, why'd you do that!" Isaac's hands fell away and balled up, revealing his tear stained and reddened face.

"Scott go on up to bed," Derek waved to the stairs. "Isaac and I will be in, in a few minutes."

"Okay," Scott stood quickly, still red in the face as he hurried past them to get to the bedroom.

Isaac's lower lip was wobbling dangerously as he ignored the feeling of wet blood running down his arm, "Why'd you do that Derek? That hurt really, really bad," he whined loudly, acting and sounding more like a child at the moment.

Derek stood up and grabbed Isaac's left arm, guiding him to the bathroom, "I did that because you put four holes in your arm and they need to be bandaged up before you bleed all over the place." Derek sighed, looking at the kid as he continued to cry with his head pointed to the ground, "let's get you cleaned up okay?"

"O-okay," Isaac knelt down in front of the bathtub and let Derek lift his right arm over it. Grabbing the cup usually used to hold toothbrushes, Derek emptied it out and filled it with cold water to rinse off the blood that had run down Isaac's arm. "Cold!" Isaac gasped, jerking backwards at the sudden splash of freezing water against his skin.

"Just wait until the next part, then you'll be really upset," Derek said as he was grabbing a few things from the medicine cabinet. "Hold still," he forewarned before pouring rubbing alcohol over the open wounds.

"Fuck! OW OW THAT BURNS, SHIT!" Isaac cried out so loudly he was nearly screaming. He got a dirty look from Derek and a smack upside the head, but he luckily got a pass on the cursing. "ow ow, I hate that. That really smarts." Isaac started sniffling again, but had stopped crying in light of the painful agony that was rubbing alcohol on an open wound.

"I told you, you weren't going to like it," Derek told him, taking a pack of gauze and wrapping it around Isaac's forearm. "Because of your powers, this should be healed up by the morning. But I want to make sure it doesn't get infected and stay around longer."

Nodding, Isaac stood up, freshly bandaged and with a sore arm to go along with his throbbing behind. He stood awkwardly for a minute or two in the bathroom with Derek, not wanting to ask if Derek would hug him or comfort him now. But the desire to do so was written all over his face as he was suddenly face first in Derek's shirt. Isaac lifted his hands so that they grabbed at said shirt, closing his eyes as he took in the smell of his alpha who was radiating the comfort Isaac longed for, off his body.

"How about we get you into bed now? It's just after one in the morning and you're falling asleep on me," Derek laughed a little, Isaac had indeed begun to drift off on the spot where he stood before Derek pulled him from the state of semi-consciousness. All Derek got as a response was a jerky nod before Isaac had to be half-pulled, half-carried to bed. "Scott's out like a light too," Derek spoke to himself as he helped the younger of the two teenagers into bed and tucking him in. Scott was lying on his stomach in the bed opposite of Isaac's, his face crushed against the pillow as he slept.

With both boys in bed, and Isaac falling asleep almost the moment he was under the blankets, Derek turned towards the door. Taking one last look at the sleeping teens, he shut the bedroom light out and headed for bed himself.

I can't believe this ended up being over 4000 words! Thanks for all the likes and reviews so far! Prompts are welcome, and you can request for other fandom ones hots as well, if I've seen the requested item I will try my best to write a one shot for you!~


	5. Camaro

"Say uncle!" Scott's voice laughed out, the teen currently had Isaac in a headlock with one arm and was using the other to hold Isaac's right arm up and behind his back. It was a Saturday afternoon and the teenaged wolves were spending it ignoring Derek's list of chores and rough housing.

"No way, agh!" Isaac grunted when Scott put more pressure on his straining arm.

"Hey!" Scott complained, suddenly finding himself face first on the ground with Isaac kneeing him the back.

"Say uncle," Isaac couldn't help but smirk at finding himself overpowering Scott.

"You wish!" And like that the fight for dominance was on and they were constantly finding themselves doing a back and forth of who was on top.

After about ten minutes, Isaac was once again the victor in their game, but they had escalated their horseplay from that of normal teenagers to that of werewolf status. So when Isaac had thrown Scott a good ten yards in the distance, Scotts claws ran across the surface he hit. The surface in question just happened to be Derek's Camaro. "Shit! Isaac!" Scott's claws retracted and a look of fear plastered his paled face.

The other boy ran over when he saw what had just happened, "Derek is going to kill us…" Isaac looked just as panicked as his friend, watching as the man in question was making quick strides to the pair.

"What's going on?" He asked, before looking down to see six long scratches going up the hood of his car and Scott's hands gripping the same hood. "Scott, care to elaborate on your situation?"

"N-not really, Okay!" He yelped when Derek grabbed his ear roughly. "Isaac and I were just horsing around, we were taking a break from the chores you gave us. It got kind of outta hand after awhile and Isaac threw me while my claws were still out. I ended up hitting your car…and this happened…" he looked back down at the claw marks that now adorned the car.

"Ow!" Isaac yelled out when Derek took hold of his ear as he did with Scott.

"We're all going to have a nice long chat about rough housing, especially this close to my car. Its going to cost me hundreds to get that fixed." Derek started his rant, dragging the pair beside him back to the house.

"No, Derek please." Isaac whined as Scott made the same pitiful pleas.

"Derek, we'll pay for it, please."

"And how do you expect to pay for it?" He waited for a second, letting Scott mull over the fact they had no way to pay for it, "Exactly, now." Derek let go of each boy's ear, letting them rub at the sore spot the man's pinches had caused. "I want you two in my room and waiting for me," he instructed before opening the front door and pushing the pair in ahead of him.

"Derek," Isaac attempted to beg with all his heart but was quickly silenced after he felt a painful pull at the hairs on the back of his neck.

Scott went ahead of Isaac, but both boys went quickly into Derek's room, wanting as much time as they could get complaining to one another. "We shoulda just kept working," Scott groaned, plopping down on Derek's bed. Any other time he enjoyed sitting on the bed, it was extremely soft and had cool silk sheets on it, but at this moment he didn't want to be anywhere near the bed.

"Or we shoulda gone to the backyard, away from the driveway and Derek's car."

"UGGHH!" Scott let out a frustrated groan, "We're such idioits!" He planted his face into his waiting hands. "If the look on Derek's face was any hint, we aren't going to be sitting for the rest of our lives!"

"We can't pay to fic his car with money, but our asses sure are going to pay for it." Isaac said in misery.

The bedroom door opened and both teens' heads jerked up and watched as Derek walked over to his closet silently. Both were wondering what the man had planned, but said nothing as they kept their eyes locked on Derek. The alpha male produced from the closet a number of things including: a belt, paddle, leather slipper, and flat backed hairbrush. The quantity of items made the boys look at each other in utter fear, surely Derek wasn't going to use ALL those things on their behinds. Right?

"D-derek?" Scott stuttered, voicing the fear both he and Isaac were holding.

"Quiet Scott," Derek ordered before putting the four items on the bed in between his pups. "Now, I'm going to do something a bit different. Instead of simply spanking you how I've decided is best. You two are going to choose your own implement of punishment. You also get to pick out the number, but if you don't take it seriously and give me an incredibly small number, like one, then you'll go outside a cut a switch and get forty. Understood?"

"We have to pick?!" Isaac sounded flabbergasted, if he was getting his ass handed to him he'd rather just let it happen. He didn't want to mull over it and decide his own fate.

"Yes Isaac, now am I understood?"

"Yes," Scott said, his hands twisting at his shirt as his eyes darted from Derek to the items on the bed. How was he supposed to pick one? They all were bad options, and to pick a number? How was he supposed to know what a good number was? What if Derek didn't approve and he ended up getting switched?

"Good, both of you to a corner. You'll get ten minutes to think over your decisions and why you're in this situation until I call for one you."

"This is shitty," Isaac mumbled as the pair found themselves with noses to a corner like children. While Isaac seemed more worried about how unfair the whole thing was, Scott was trying to calculate which implement would hurt the LEAST, and what a good enough number was for and how he was supposed to find it.

After the ten minutes were up, Derek cleared his throat "Isaac, come here." Scott thanked God he didn't have to go first; he wasn't even close to finding what he deemed the right answer to his problem.

Isaac made his way over to Derek, "can't you just ground us, or give us more chores?" He asked, knowing Derek's answer was the same 'naughty boys learned their lesson best with a sore butt as a reminder' which was exactly what Derek said too before asking Isaac to go on and pick the item he decided on. Isaac stayed clear of the slipper, he hadn't had that used on his butt before so he didn't want to pick the unknown, and he knew how uncertain the swings of a belt were so he ruled it out. Between the small round paddle and hairbrush Isaac couldn't see a difference as he picked up the paddle and handed it to Derek.

"Is this your choice?" Derek asked, making certain Isaac was sure. After a nod of the head he then asked "And how many smacks do you think you should get?"

Isaac knew he could say less than 40, and he figured it had to be more than 10 at the least. "T-twenty?" The number came out as a question, hoping it was a nice enough number.

"Why twenty?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why?"

"I don't know." Isaac whined at the question. "It just seemed like a good number in my head." He started to worry that he didn't have an answer so Derek would get mad.

"Alright," Seemingly satisfied, Isaac was guided over the man's lap and an arm was hooked around his waist to keep him in place.

"Ow!" Isaac jerked when the first fall of the paddle hit his plump behind. "OW!" Isaac hollered out again, his feet jerking stiffly as he tried to keep them in place. He started to wish he'd chosen a lower number; he wasn't sure how long he could hold out. "I'm sorry! OW! Derek! Please!" Isaac started to fuss louder as the pain increased.

Derek had to use his right leg to trap Isaac's legs down after half a dozen smacks had been landed, because the kid had started to kick to much for his liking. Í don't mind you and Scott having a good time, but you don't horse around like that. Especially so close to something as expensive as my car! It's the same concept as rough housing indoors!"

"I understand! Stop, please!" Isaac jerked his waist to one side, trying to avoid the onslaught of the stinging paddle. "Ah!" Isaac shut his eyes tightly, the paddle suddenly hitting his undercurve. He knew it meant he was at the last five or six smacks, but they hurt so much!

"Stand up," Isaac scrambled to his feet as Derek put the paddle back on the bed and straightening the items back up since Isaac's antics had knocked a few around. "Are we going to repeat this?"

"Never," Isaac had tears falling down his face and was trying to steady his voice "I'll never break another rule." Everyone knew it was a lie but in this moment Isaac swore he'd be perfect.

"Alright, to the corner." Isaac looked dejected he wasn't immediately comforted, he knew he would be after Scott's spanking, but it didn't mean he wasn't hurt that it was so.

So, with sadness, hurt, and a hint of spitefulness Isaac spoke "Yes Sir," and turned, walking to a corner and putting a hand to his throbbing backside. Isaac hated having to wait the most because in a way it wasn't fair to him, he had to wait but Scott would still be comforted right away.

"Scott," the teen in question turned and made his way to his alpha with haste. He was still twisting at his t-shirt with worry as his eyes stayed on the ground. He didn't want to look at Derek or the things he was choosing from. "Scott." The tone changed to a sterner and dominant voice, making Scott's eyes drift up, looking much like the puppy Derek teased him to be. "Which one?" He asked, his eyes turning to the four instruments.

Unlike Isaac, Scott didn't rule out the leather slipper simply because he'd never felt it before. In fact, he was picking it because he felt that since the other three hurt so much, that this new thing couldn't hurt more than a belt. "That thing," Scott said, pointing to the leather slipper.

Derek raised an eyebrow curiously, but picked it up nonetheless, "And you are sure?" He waited for the nod Scott gave him, "And how many swats?"

"Fifteen?" Like Isaac, it came out as a question.

"Why Fifteen? When Isaac picked twenty?

Scott looked like he was going to either cry or throw up now, he had picked the wrong number and was sure of it now. If he didn't come up with a really good explanation he was going to get switched and he'd never sit or walk comfortably ever again. "You usually either pick a number from ten to twenty so I thought it was a good middle. And You've never used that slipper thing before, so I thought it'd be okay if it wasn't as many as Isaac picked. Since he got something he's been spanked with before." He almost pleaded for Derek not to switch him, but left it out as his eyes did it for him.

"Alright then," Derek was actually a bit shocked that Scott was able to come up with an answer at all, expecting him to ramble nonsense before asking if he could change his number to 20 then, he even expected a plea of forgiveness. It wasn't that he wanted it from the teen, he was just expecting it after knowing the boy's ways during a punishment now.

Scott was guided across Derek's lap and felt the man wrap a strong arm around his waist and a leg trapping his own legs in place. Scott liked to kick a lot, so Derek didn't wait until the spanking begun to hold them in place as he did with Isaac. Scott's teeth sunk into the inside of his cheek as soon as the first fall of the slipped hit his bottom. He had been really, really wrong. Not only did the slipper hurt, it hurt just as much (if not more) than a belt! "OW! OW! I change my mind! I wanna pick something different! OUCH!"

Scott was thrashing around with more force than he usually had, and was only stilled when Derek landed a solid THWACK to his thighs with a stern "Scott McCall!"

"Ah! Derek! It hurts a lot a lot!" He regressed to a smaller child, tears streaming down his face and vocalizing every little thing he disliked about the whole ordeal. "Stop please!" He begged, gasping when he was answered by the faithful smack to his undercurve. "No, not there. Not with this thing!" Scott grabbed Derek's leg "Derek, I can't!" He started, but as soon as he went to say it, his claws flew out and he growled, his eyes flashing yellow.

Derek, who had sensed the outburst coming, let his own eyes flash their brilliant red and let out a thunderous growl that was punctuated by another fall of the slipper. Only a couple of more smacks were remaining when Scott started to lose control.

The growl was loud and asserted both Derek's dominance and Scott's role as a beta. His claws retracting, Scott's eyes stayed their yellow, but he answered Derek's frightening growl with a low whine. Even Isaac let out a whine at the sound of the growl. The last two THWACKS were relayed with Scott's whining. "okay, up you go." Scott was back on his feet, but not for long as he buried his face into Derek's chest. He was emitting waves of submission, remorse, neediness. "There, you aren't in anymore trouble," Derek had only seen Scott like this a few times, which were due to punishments that had led him to lose control like today. Derek, who to others was a cold and hardened badass, was also a softy who could be very comforting, usually only to his pack members though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose control. That hurt really bad. I tried to stay in control, honest." Scott was acting out of character for himself, but was quite normal in the case of being warned in such an animalistic way by his alpha.

"Yes, I know. You did very well though despite the whole ordeal. That slipper is the worst of them all, and you lasted a long time before losing control. Be proud of that."

Scott's chest swelled with pride at the praise he was given and was soon calmed down, looking up his eyes still read that he was in his submissive state as he spoke. "Can I go?"

"Yes," Derek let go of the boy before he walked out, still sniffling, but more or less calmed down. "Isaac?" Derek asked questioningly. The other boy had stayed in his corner, listening to Scott and Derek. It wasn't fair, Isaac was sent back to a corner while Scott was allowed to seek comfort after his spanking ceased. He didn't move from his spot, even when his named was called, he was dwelling on the unfair situation. Even if it wasn't intentional, Isaac let himself get angry. "Isaac, come here." Derek was still speaking softly, which was even more infuriating to Isaac for some reason.

"I want to go too," Isaac had turned, not going over to Derek and was looking at the door.

"Isaac, I said come here." Derek knew this routine. Isaac hated having to wait until all punishment was over to receive comfort, and when it happened he would get worked up and angry.

"No thanks," he went to walk out the room but was stopped by Derek who grabbed Isaac and landed five quick smacks with his hand. Isaac gasped, new tears coming to his eyes at the fire that was reignited on his backside. All anger forgotten, Isaac started crying unashamed at how stupid he probably looked. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I always have to with you," Derek shook his head and pulled the kid into a hug.

"I didn't wanna have to wait," Isaac mumbled into Derek's shirt.

"I know that, I'm sorry I made you wait this time. I wanted just as much as you to get these spankings over with."

Isaac didn't say anything more, but just let Derek hug him and calm him down and after about fifteen minutes, Isaac asked to be excused. When he left the bedroom Isaac found Scott sitting gingerly at the couch and watching tv, "care if I sit with you?"

"Nah, this is the most comfortable spot in the house except Derek's bed right now." Scott said as Isaac sat slowly next to him.

"I'm never getting in trouble again." Isaac made the resolve out loud.

"Same, and if I do, I'm never getting that slipper again." Scott let out a groan.


	6. Beach Trip

Derek had decided to take a trip to the beach as a vacation away from all the supernatural fuss that had been taking place in Becan Hills lately. He brought Isaac with him, who had Stiles and Scott tag along too, so Derek was now in charge of basically babysitting the three rambunctious teenagers. "What do you guys want for dinner tonight? I'm not cooking so we can eat out."

The prospect of getting to eat out for dinner instead of being stuck at the dining table eating whatever Derek cooked up was tempting. Eating out for dinner was something the boys only did every once in a while, Derek liked cooking their meals instead of spending extra on eating out all the time. That's why the boys huddled together, arguing over what kind of meal they wanted and then where specifically they should go (they had studied all the brochures, preparing for this moment).

After a long heated debate, Scott broke away from the trio and spoke as the leader of their group discussion. "we would like to go to China King for dinner." He spoke with finality, China King was the Chinese buffet restaurant and they decided on Chinese and that the buffet would be good, they'd be able to eat to their heart's content.

"China King it is, get to the car." Derek laughed, grabbing his jacket, wallet, and keys. The boys huddled together and arguing as if this was the biggest decision of their life had greatly amused Derek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Derek stopped at the store to pick up some groceries. He wasn't taking them out to eat every day they were here for two weeks.

Since everyone had their cellphones, Derek didn't mind when the three teenagers wandered off to other parts of the store. Suddenly though, a voice on the intercom rang out "Derek Hale, come to customer service please. Derek Hale." Derek let out a groan, turning the shopping cart and headed into the direction he was just asked to appear at. He was wondering which one of the boys had gotten into enough trouble for him to be called up front.

Of course, the kid in question was Stiles. "Stiles, what did you do?" And how much was it going to cost? Derek asked to himself.

"Are you Derek Hale?" A woman in her early thirties asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, your brother (she assumed) here was found in the book sections. Playing 'dominos' with dozens of hard cover books," at least he didn't break anything, Derek was again thought to himself. "He'd also drug six or seven pillows to the area and made a fort, when another employee approached him he tried to run off, but tripped over all the books."

"That'd explain the ice pack," Stiles muttered, he was in fact holding an icepack to his head, which would probably get a nice lump on it soon.

"I'm very sorry for the trouble he's caused, were there any damages?" Derek asked, reaching for his wallet in case there were.

"No sir," she answered quickly "He did however sprain his ankle, which is why we thought it really necessary to call for you."

"Thank you," Derek put his hand back in front of him and turned to Stiles. "I still have to pick up a few more things and then pay for the groceries. You are going to sit right there and think about all of this and about when we get home. Got it?"

"What?! But I'm an invalid! You can't-"

"I can, and I will. Stiles you are sixteen, not six! You should know better than to play DOMINOS with books in a store AND make a pillow fortress."

"Fuck off," Stiles huffed, angry he was going to get spanked when they got back to the beach house.

"Excuse me? Stiles you're pushing it. We're here on a vacation, learn to behave yourself. And watch your mouth or I can wash that out."

"Fine!" Stiles crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

The woman, who had watched this in utter shock, jumped a bit in surprise when Derek spoke to her. "Thank you again for informing me of Stiles' behavior, if you don't mind him waiting here a bit longer while I finish my shopping?"

"Of course not."

"Call Scott and Isaac, tell them to meet here for when I am finished." He paused for a moment, "Stiles?"

"Okay!"

"Watch your attitude!" Derek warned before walking off to finish up his shopping. Day one on vacation and he was already having to punish someone. Hopefully it'd steer them all to behave though, and it won't be a common occurrence on this trip.

Soon, Scott and Isaac were standing at the customer service area, "what happened to you?" Isaac asked, looking at Stiles with his leg propped up and an ice pack on his head.

Stiles relayed his adventures in the book section, "Derek is going to kill you," Scott remarked.

"I know that, but thanks for reminding me," Stiles said sarcastically.

"Alright, let's go." Derek appear suddenly and handed the cart filled with bagged groceries to Isaac before picking Stiles up, carrying him piggy back style to the car.

"This is embarrassing, Derek put me down." Stiles complained.

"You twisted your ankle, you can't stand let alone walk until I can wrap it up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon, the four were back at the home and Derek had Isaac and Scott put the groceries away. While they were doing that, Derek took Stiles into the master bedroom and sat him on the bed. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get the first aid kit."

"Alright." He muttered, wincing when he tried to twirl his ankle in a circle.

It only took Derek a minute before returning with a first aid kit, producing from it an ace bandage and setting the box to the side. Lifting Stiles' leg so it was laying on the bed he sat down on the bed with Stiles and placed his ankle in his lap. "It might hurt at first from the pressure of the wrap," after that was said, Derek went to wrapping Stiles' ankle up.

"Ow," Stiles flinched when the bandage was tightened on his ankle. "Does it have to be so tight?"

"Yes," Derek put the two silver snaps into place in order to keep the bandage from unraveling. Letting go of Stiles' leg/ankle, Derek moved so that he could easily put the teen in question over his knee.

"You aren't gonna spank me still?!" Stiles asked, knowing from experience what Derek's body language was saying

"I said I was."

"But I'm injured!"

"You already used that excuse, now quit fussing."

"We're on vacation, you can't get in trouble on vacations!"

"Well you have!" After that, Derek simply grabbed the troublesome kid and deposited him over his knee.

"Don't you think I'm too old for you to put me across your knee like a kid?"

"Well, you fit like a kid over my knee."

Stiles blushed at the comment before letting out a yelp when Derek's hand made contact with his rear-end. "Gah!" The boy jumped, his uninjured foot drumming against the floor while Derek set a steady rhythm of smacking from left to right on Stiles' butt. "Ow!" He yelped after a few more painful swats, "I'm sorry Derek! Come on!"

"Stiles stop squirming so much," Derek punctuated the scold with a harder swat to the kid's thighs.

After another pained yelped, Stiles groaned and tried to stop squirming, but was unable to stay completely still. Soon, the boy's eyes started prickling with tears as the sting in his behind had started to become too much for him. "Please stop! I'm really sorry!"

Derek didn't answer, but simply tipped the mischievous kid forward slightly, enabling him to target his sit-spots. Derek's hand was skilled enough that he could land the smacks perfectly at Stiles' under-curve. This precision ensured that Stiles wouldn't be sitting comfortably for quite some time.

"ow! Derek! Ugh!" Stiles started complaining again, the tears that had welled up just a few seconds ago now started to spill over and fall down his face. "I'm begging you here!"

Stiles had to suffer through a volley of about six more swats to the sensitive area he would later have to sit on before Derek pulled him up. "Am I going to have to do this again?"

"N-no Sir," Stiles wiped at his eyes, sitting down on the bed with a low groan.

"Good, now. You can stay in here for the rest of the evening. I don't care if you watch tv or use your phone, but you aren't leaving this room."

"What? That isn't fair," Stiles tried to stand up in protest but quickly sat back down when he put pressure on his sprained ankle.

"And that," Derek looked down "Is one reason why, I am not going to carry you around this house all night. There was some swelling, which should go down tonight. So, you should be able to walk around with a slight limp tomorrow. Think of this as your punishment for being stupid enough to make dominos out of books in a store."

Derek helped Stiles into a laying position, "Does this mean I get to sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess." Derek grumbled out. "Just watch some tv," he handed the kid the remote and turned to leave.

"You think you could stay? Isaac and Scott are probably gonna go walk on the shore when the sun sets some more. I don't wanna be all alone…."

Stiles had trailed off, and when Derek turned to look at him Stiles was picking at the comforter, his eyes cast down. Stiles could be a bit of a softy and kind of clingy, especially after getting spanked, and it didn't help that he was bedridden for the night. "Sure, let me get some snacks first. Then you can pick something to watch." Derek replied with a smirk, he kind of liked this clingy and sappy Stiles, he was much easier to manage than ADHD Stiles.


End file.
